


Any person who has had the following dream. You are in a subway station of a major city. At the far end you see a coffee machine. You put in two coins. The Holy Grail drops down. Then blood pours into the chalice.

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Any person who has had the following dream. You are in a subway station of a major city. At the far end you see a coffee machine. You put in two coins. The Holy Grail drops down. Then blood pours into the chalice.

Scully had the dream over and over. Even the first time she could instantly tell it was a dream since there were never any coffee machines in the Metro station; it'd be like finding a cigarette machine somewhere. It was always this detail that left her baffled, never the chalice of blood, because after all, she had seen weirder things. And if course, salvation would be engineered, of course it would descend from some machine that had no business with it, would be dispensed from an automatic and unknown and improbable place in the underground reaches of a shadowy city.


End file.
